The Star Wars V: Skyrim
by KingRex0830
Summary: After the crew of the Ghost crash lands on a strange planet, they must find out how to escape this land of giants, trolls- and dragons. Not to mention, they must escape the Galactic Empire's new agent, Zay Harmac. And who is this Dragonborn? And why is he the so-called savior of the world?
1. Crash Landing

Space. Space was one of the most beautiful, yet dangerous place in the galaxy. But when on the run from the Galactic Empire, one had little time to admire its beauty. But there were some moments where you could just sit and admire the glistening stars, awe-inspiring novas and beautiful planets. This was one of those few moments for the crew of the Ghost, who had just escaped an unexpected Imperial Star Destroyer' tractor beam. Ezra sat and stared at the countless stars while everyone else was trying to recover. The ship had taken serious damage, but it was still repairable.

Then, out of nowhere, the ship went into hyperspace. Hera ran by him as fast as she could. "No, no, no, no!" she exclaimed out of fear. "What's wrong?" Ezra said, amused by her act. Then, he realised it. They all knew the engines were badly damaged, but they had no idea the hyperdrive was damaged as well. Chopper ran- well, rolled- to the hyperdrive to see what the matter was. Then, the ship exited hyperspace. Hera had stopped it. "What happened!?" Kanan said. "The hyperdrive seems to have jumped to hyperspace on its own. Chopper, see if you can find out where we are!" Hera replied. "Hera, the hyperdrive is on fire!" Sabine yelled. Without saying anything, Ezra ran over to the fire extinguisher and put it out.

Kanan looked down from the cockpit. They were above a planet, thank goodness. He checked the galaxy map, but the planet wasn't on it. Another planet? He then realized they weren't even close to a known planet. Were they in the Unknown Regions? Or another galaxy, even? He didn't have time to ponder this, however. The ship was falling towards it. "Hera, grab the controls! We're gonna crash!" he cried. Hera ran over and, without even bothering to sit down, gained partial control of the ship. They were already close to the ground. She managed to control the crash landing so that the Ghost wouldn't explode on impact. The ship finally touched the ground, and within a split second the bottom side was tearing up dirt. Then, the nose of the ship collided with a tree. It went black for everyone inside.

Ezra awoke. He could barely move, but he knew he wasn't injured. Or was he? His head was ringing to much to tell. After it was over, he heard chatter, but he couldn't understand it. Then, after a few moments, he could deduce they were speaking Basic, but he still couldn't think enough to understand them. All he could see were blurry images of people. His sight then returned, and he could understand what they were saying. Some were talking about how they had never seen such a thing in their lives, others were wondering about whether or not they were friendly or not. "Hey, are you awake?" said a voice. It had an accent. He looked up to see a man with a helmet on. "Are you awake?" it said again. Ezra nodded his head yes. The man then left for a moment to speak with another dressed just like him. He observed them both. They both had what seemed to be a sword and shield, and one had what looked like a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Perfect. They don't even use slugthrowers, he thought. He then passed out again.

"Who are these people? And what in Shor's name is that thing?" said one of the guards. "I just hope they're friendly. With the dragons out and about, we already have our hands full. If these people are here to bring an army, we would be in Sovnegarde before we even knew what was going on!" said the other. One of the townspeople ran up. "Halt! Go no further!" said the latter guard. "The Dragonborn is coming! He is coming up on his horse as we speak!" The two guards looked at eachother. They both decided to let him have a look. He saved Skyrim- nay, the whole world- from the evil dragon Alduin.

The Dragonborn rode up on his horse, and unsaddled. He wore an iron helmet with horns extending out of the side and studded armor. He also wore iron boots and hide bracers. He was armed with a sword, shield and the mighty power of the Thu'um. He walked toward the guards. "Do you wish to view the wreckage, Dovahkiin?" Asked a third guard who walked up. He nodded yes, and they let him through. Three humans, a... what are those things? A hairy main of some sort. It looked a cross of a werewolf and Khajiit. Then, there was a green human with... two two small tails, in place of hair. Oh well. He had seen stranger.

One of the humans, a young boy, started to wake up. He bent over to look at the boy. He was wearing strange attire. As was everything everyone else was wearing. The boy opened his eyes, and gasped. He was clearly startled and, after a few seconds of observation, intimidated. "H-hi," the boy said. "Who are you?" replied Dovahkiin. "And what are you doing here?" "I-" The boy took a breath and calmed down. "My name is Ezra Bridger," he finished. "And what are you doing here?" replied Dovahkiin. "Long story short, we were... adventuring, and we crash landed," he replied. A guard, who was watching the Dragonborn, spoke. "I used to be an adventurer like you," he said. Ezra looked at him, interested. "Then I took an arrow in the knee," he finished, walking away as another guard approached. "Oh," Ezra said, expecting the guard to tell him some amazing story. But no. He took an arrow in the knee. Why would he stop being an adventurer then? "Who are you?" Ezra asked the man. He hoped he wouldn't get something like that arrow to the knee statement. "In the tongue of the dragons, I am Dovahkiin. To all others, I am the Dragonborn," he replied. He then noticed everyone else had awoken and went to inquire of them the same questions he had asked them.

After he had finished, some sort of animal-drawn vehicle approached. It seemed to be a large wooden platform with a fence on all sides but the back one. After he realized he had the strength to get up, he got up. Then, one of the helmeted men came up to him and escorted him to the vehicle. Everyone else was being guided to it as well. Up front, a man sat on a bench with reins to drive the animals. There were benches on the inside of the vehicle as well. "What's the matter, you ain't never seen a horse-drawn carriage before?" said the driver. That's what it was. There was an extra spot left. Then, the Dragonborn approached and took it. "Where are we going?" inquired Zeb. "Whiterun. The Jarl will want to speak with you," Dovahkiin replied. "Who's the Jarl?" Sabine asked as the carriage began to move. "Skyrim is divided into nine holds. Each hold is ruled by a Jarl," explained the Dragonborn. "Skyrim?" Hera inquired. "By Shor, it's a province on the continent of Tamriel," explained the Dragonborn. His reply was met with confusion. These people must have been from a whole other world to not even know what Tamriel was, or who Shor was. He had no idea how true that was.


	2. Dragonsreach and the Imperial Pride

After some time of traveling full of questions, they finally arrived at Whiterun. The carriage stopped, and some more guards led them out. They entered through the gate, and a guard at the entrance spoke. "Welcome to Whiterun, the center of Skyrim," he said. "Quite literally," another added, laughing. Three more men approached, but they weren't dressed like guards. But they seemed to draw attention so they must have been important. "Dovahkiin, who are these people?" one of them asked. "Adventurers from a different world as far as I can tell, Farkas," he replied.

"So, what exactly is a Dragonborn?" asked Ezra. Everyone turned and stared at him. "Obviously, Dovahkiin. Obviously," said Farkas. "The Dragonborn is a mortal with the soul of a dragon," a guard started explaining. "He can devour the soul of every dragon he kills, and can learn the power of the Thu'um instantly, unlike us mere mortals who take a lifetime learning to master them. He saved all of the world from the wrath of the evil dragon Alduin, who sought to devour us both here and in the afterlife. He would have succeded, too, if the Dragonborn had not arrived. He has saved this land, and our very souls," he said. Ezra was impressed by his answer. Then he unimpressed him with his final words. "I used to be an adventurer like him. Then I took an arrow in the knee." _Seriously?_ Ezra thought. Sabine laughed at it, though, and he had to admit to himself it was rather amusing. "And before you ask," another guard began. "A Thu'um, or Shout, is the ancient and powerful language the dragons speak to accomplish amazing things, such as breath fire or ice, slow time, push things with unrelenting force, or many other things." Ezra nodded at this.

A guard then motioned Ezra to follow him. They then walked to Dragonsreach to see the Jarl. After walking up the flight of stairs, they entered the building. Not exactly a palace, but it was grander than any of the other houses. At the end of the hall, a man sat on a throne with a dragon skull above his head. The skull was easily as large as the man. He was rather large, with long yellow hair and a long beard. On his right hand, a man stood. He didn't have much hair and looked old, but not not very old. Probably in his mid fifties. On his left hand, a grey skinned woman stood. She had armor and a sword, so she was probably an elite guard. She also had long, pointed ears. Then, the man in the middle spoke. "Ah, there you are," he said. "I've been waiting for you. Well, since your crash, anyway. Until this moment, I never knew you existed. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun Hold." Kanan stood and bowed his head, and introduced himself and the crew of the _Ghost_. "I see," said the Jarl, after listening to their introduction. "I would very much like to know where you come from, and how you got here."

The Venator Star Destroyer _Imperial Pride_ hung there in space. TIE Fighters flew towards and away from it. It was one of its last, however. Commanded by someone who had seen a time when it was the main warship of the Republic. A veteran Clone Trooper. Commander Atton Surfaceweld. He was known and respected for having some of the finest troops and the galaxy. But he was most known for two things.

Skull Squad, a squad of Mandalorian Stormtroopers modeled after Republic Commando squads, mainly Delta Squad. They're armor was a mix of Mandalorian and Republic Commando armor, and they were led by Captain Draco Harmac.

And then, there was the far more famous Captain Zay Harmac, brother of Skull Squad's leader. He was an Imperial special operative. Looking for and training him was known as Project Freelance. This was because he was an Imperial soldier that acted like a mercenary. He had underworld contacts, illegal weapons approved for him by Commander Surfaceweld, and a personal ship. The soldier side of him was his fierce loyalty to the Galactic Empire, and his military contacts. His codename was the Shadow Hunter, because he was stealthy and wore black and blue armor. His ship was named the same thing, being the same way. He wore the armor commonly donned by Mandalorian warriors. As if that didn't make him deadly enough, he was a skilled Jedi killer. His homeworld, the ice planet Ferra, was known for havng well trained soldiers. It was also home to a crystal similar to a Kyber crystal in the sense that it can power a lightsaber. However, the blade is always white and a little less powerful. A lightsaber with one of these crystals is known as a Ferran Energy-bladeHarmac is armed with this, and a Ferran Energy-shield powered the same way. These were the common weapons of warfare for the Ferran people, so, naturally, Zay Harmac wielded these with great skill. That was how he killed Jedi.

"Captain Harmac!" Commander Surfaceweld yelled. "Yes, Commander?" he replied. "We have finally calculated the the location of the _Ghost_. I want you to go find it and confirm the position," Surfaceweld explained. "Yes, sir. Just send me the coordinates and I'll be off," was his reply. Commander Surfaceweld nodded. Zay headed to the hangar, and took a moment to admire his ship. He had plenty of reason to. Once upon a time, it a was an unremarkable Corellian freighter. Now, after nearly 150 years of modifications to... well, everything, it was a marvel of engineering. It was nearly as fast as the _Millenium Falcon_ and packed a punch. It was designed to survive wars and get past orbital defenses undetected. Not to mention it was made comfortable for the long trips through space. Not to mention it looked good, too, unlike the _Millenium Falcon_.

After he finished admiring other people's handiwork(the only modifications he made were hardware updates), he entered the _Shadow Hunter_. "Garnak!" he yelled to the ship's engineer. "Make sure the engines and hyperdrive is good to go, we're going for a trip."

"Gotcha!", he replied. "Jaina! Setna! We're going for a trip!" he yelled again to his two gunners. He looked around the ship. "Where's Kira?" he inquired about his wife. "She was getting food and stuff like that," replied Danek, his co-pilot. He spoke into his comlink. "Kira? Kira, you there?"

"Here I am, Zay," she replied. "I need you to come back to the ship, we're leaving. I have an assignment from the Commander to confirm the locatio of the _Ghost_ crew," Harmac explained. "I was just heading back to the hangar, be there in a sec," she said. When she came aboard, Zay confirned that they had everything they needed, then took off.

They exited hyperspace at a planet Harmac didn't recognize. "Danek, do you-" Harmac was cut off. "It's not even on the starcharts. Right on the edge of the galaxy," Danek interrupted. "Interesting," was Harmacs reply. "Several indigenous intelligent species, all humanoid except one," Dane began explaining. "Which is?" Harmac asked. Danek looked puzzled. "Are you- is this serious?"

"What? What!?" Harmac asked frantically. Then, Danek said the magic word. _Dragons._


	3. Harmac's Landing

"Dragons? Really?" inquired Captain Harmac. "What's the matter, never seen- er, heard of Krayt dragons?" Why was he so surprised? Danek then realized Harmac was right, and calmed down. "You're right. Just..." he remembered why he got excited, but stayed calm over it. "These ones just have wings. Sorry, I guess I thought if they had wings, they could do everything those fairy tale dragons could do. Like breath fire, you know?" Harmac thought for a moment. "First of all, that would be ridiculous. Second of all, now you know not to jump to conclusions. Now, find that rendezvous the Commander told us to land at. And then land. Got it?" he said. Danek nodded, and Zay went to review the plan with the crew.

They would land at the rendezvous point and meet their contact. Zay would get planetary weapons, armor, normal clothing and currency. Kira would get planetary clothing and other things she would need, and they would head out to the nearby town called Riverwood and make it their base of operations. The crew would take the ship back the the _Imperial Pride_ and wait their for Harmac to contact them once he has found the location of the _Ghost_ crew and the perfect time to "pick them up", as Harmac put it.

When they landed, Zay and Kira got their things and headed for town. Harmacs armor was made of steel and was painted and forged to look like his regular armor. Because that's just how he is, you know? His sword had a near-white blade and a black handle and was modeled after a Blades longsword. His shield was jagged on the edges, and resembled an ebony armor-style shield, with some paint touches to match his armor. His helmet was made to have the T-shaped visor famous for Mandalorians, but was made by making it on an ebony helmet. He knew he was taking it home after this was over.

After some walking, a group of men intercepted them, dressed like Imperial soldiers(Harmac was told about the Skyrim Civil War and shown how both sides dressed their soldiers). "Hey there, um, citizen," he began. Harmac observed several men with no clothes on lying dead on the ground. "This is a, um, toll road. You're gonna have to pay a, uh, fine of, say," he thought for a moment. "Say, two-hundred Septims." Harmac stood and laughed. "Listen, boys, I don't know who you are, but you're clearly not soldiers," he said, motioning at the dead men with no clothes on. "Now, how about you step out of the way and no one gets hurt," he finished, preparing to draw his sword. "Hope for the best, and prepare for the worst" was his motto. The man who was speaking drew his sword, and his companions followed. Kira got back behind cover. She knew what was going to happen.

Harmac drew his sword. "What a bunch of dumb fart-heads," he said, cracking his neck. Every once in a while, his opponent would drop his weapon when he did that. Probably looked intimidating. The intended effect did not take place. The woman to the "soldier"s right atacked first. She swung her sword, aiming for his neck. Harmac blocked with his shield and pushed her back. "I don't like killing ladies, so don't make me kill you!" he yelled. The man who spoke then attacked. His sword was really big and needed two hands. When he attacked, Harmac dodged as he knew his shield would do little to stop that. He was strong, sure, but not _that_ strong. Taking his chance, he stabbed his sword into the mans side, wounding him enough to make him fall. He put him out of his misery by stabbing him through the heart, as the third man attacked with a sword. He blocked it, pulled his sword out of the fake-soldier, and stabbed him in the stomach, driving his sword so a good quarter of it stuck out the other side. The woman attacked, but Harmac threw a knife at her gut before she could swing her sword. She began spitting out blood and coughing. Harmac slit her throat to end her suffering. What he didn't realize, however was that a fourth was hiding behind a rock with a bow, ready to shoot. He took this moment to fire, and the arrow embedded itsef in Harmacs right shoulder, sticking out the other end. He cried in pain, then threw a knife at his throat, killing him.

Kira ran over to him, worried as one can be. She's like that. She began pulling the arrow out of his arm, as he cried in pain. To be honest, he had never been in such a situation. He had been shot by blasters, but you didn't have to pull out the bolt. It was just a burn that could be healed with some bacta. Kira wasn't used to treating stuff like this, but she knew how. After she had taken the arrow out, she applied some alcohol and wrapped a bandage around it. Two men dressed in armor similar to that of Stormcloaks, the only difference being they were yellow, whereas Stormcloaks wear blue, were walking by. Probably city guards.

"Help!" Kira cried. "Over there!" one of them shouted. They both ran to their position, and one of them inquired what happened. Kira explained, and the guard ordered his companion to get their cart. When he came, they gently lifted Harmac onto it. The cart had horse in front of it. Probably for locomotion. Kira got into it with him, and the they were off. There was what looked to be a city nearby. Probably where they were being taken. Kira treated Harmac as best she could while the guards took them to the city. When they got there, one of the guards got off the seat he was on, and ran into the city to get a healer. "Easy there, friend," the guard said to Harmac as he gritted his teeth. The second guards ran back out with a woman in a yellow robe. "What happened to him?" she asked. "Arrow to the shoulder," a guard said. "I took an arrow in the knee," the other said. "Shut up!" said the first. The woman levitated Harmac onto a bed a Khajiit camp had layed out. "What are you doing with Khajiit's bed?" one of them asked. "Can we heal this man here?" she asked. The Khajiit sighed. "Fine, but if you get bed dirty, you clean bed up," he replied, not exactly 100% in on the idea but not really aginst it either.

Some sort of yellow energy came out of here hands, concentrating there and going to Harmac, making a soothing sound. Harmac suddenly felt the pain lessening, and the wound began closing. The broken blood vessels began mending, nerves reconnecting, ligaments- well, you get the picture. It happened over a course of about fifteen minutes, and after that, he felt the strength to get up. He began moving his shoulder. He felt no pain. _Impressive_ , he thought. If Imperial medics could do that... Oh well, bacta isn't that bad either. Who's against taking a warm bath? Still, would get troops on the field quicker. Saves money, too. Something to think about...

"Thanks," he said to her. "Don't mention it. It's my duty to heal the wounded," she replied. He nodded, and one of the guards spoke. "Might I get your name? I haven't seen you around here before, and I think I should know the name of someone who single-handedly killed three ex-soldiers," he said. "Zaykan Garnaekus Harmac," he replied. "But you can call me Zay."

"Alright. Take care of yourself now," the guard replied. "And welcome to Whiterun," the other added, walking away. Harmac took a look at his shoulder. A scar. Nice. A memory for when he leaves Skyrim. "Let's go," he said. His wife nodded, and she followed him into Whiterun.


	4. The Force, the Gods, and the Companions

The road to Solitude was a long one. They went by carriage, and the Ghost crew told stories of their fight against the Galactic Empire. After they had finished talking about how evil the Empire is(as they always do), an Imperial Soldier spoke up. "I can assure you that the Empire of Tamriel is much different. We're no democracy, but we have good men ruling us."

"Good to know," Kanan replied. "Just beware. The Empire will try to convince you they are the good guys, and then they will enslave you 'for the greater good of the galaxy'."

"There are _some_ good Imperials out there," Ezra spoke up. "Like who?" Sabine replied.

"Well, there's Commander Surfaceweld and his men. They're good and honorable fighters, if you ask me. Just down the wrong path, that's all."

"Well," Kanan replied. "That's a good point. But they have been known to defend the Empire's cruel dealings."

"Well, no one's perfect, I guess," was Ezra's simple reply.

"So, what does 'Galactic' mean, exactly?" asked a guard. After all the crew's explaining, they neglected to note that.

"Well, it means..." Kanan paused. He thought a moment. "A galaxy is a large group of stars. 'Galactic' is referring to something within a galaxy. They call it a Galactic Empire because it spans over most of the galaxy."

"Ah, thank you," replied the guard.

"Dragon Bridge up ahead," said the driver. "We'll stop there for rest and supplies, and continue in the morning."

They approached Dragon Bridge, and men dressed in armor different from the guards that were with them. Their armor was brown and their helmets didn't cover their faces. Nevertheless, they still looked military. They were told they were Imperial Soldiers. "Good evening," one of them said. "What on Nirn are Whiterun guards doing here?" said the other.

"Heading to Solitude," was the guards reply.

"Why?"

"Dropping of some people to the Temple of the Divines."

"For worship, right?"

"No, they, erm," the guard paused. "They don't believe in the Divines."

The Imperials looked at eachother, then back at him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said they don't believe in the Divines."

The guard gave him a stern look, then realized his face was covered.

"That's what I said. They don't believe in the NIne- er, _Eight_ Divines."

"Damn stubborn Nords," one soldier whispered to the other.

"Then obviously they need to be taught the truth," said the soldier. "Gods guide your journey."

"Thank you," he replied, and headed for the stables. When they got there, one went to get some rooms in the inn, and the other to feed the horses while the _Ghost_ crew waited outside the inn to think about what the others were going to do while the Jedi debate the existence of gods.

"Thank you," said Harmac as he purchased a new bow. He decided he was going to be a good archer _and_ swordsman. He had Kira to go buy some food while he went outside to learn archery from a guard who agreed to teach him. While he was learning, however, he caught ear of two guards who were talking about some new visitors that fell out of the sky in a flaming metal ship.

He kept listening while being instructed. He learned they were going to Solitude. _Destination acquired,_ he thought. He decided on going the next day. He could already tell he was learning quickly, so he would be a bloody good archer by then with alot of practice. Besides, what else could he do? Well, there were those Companions he had heard about. Besides, he was told the road from Whiterun to Solitude was dangerous, so he doubted they would want to come back. _Okay, two days,_ he decided. He wanted to talk to these Companions. They sounded really similar to Mandalorians, so he wanted to get to know them.

"Welcome to Solitude," said one of the local guards to the _Ghost_ crew, disgusted at their purpose here. How could they deny the Divines existence?

When they got to the temple, the debate began almost immediately. But the priests weren't angry in the slightest. Instead, they were simply surprised and concerned. Still, they have proven the existence of the Force, with feats such as a mind trick one of the guards and teleknesis more powerful than any kind of magic they've seen before, which they could do for long periods of time with ease. Magic telekenesis has reddish-orange energy come out of your hands. The Force did no such thing. And emotions are required to operate the Force, while magic uses skill. Not to mention you must be born with the ability to use it, whereas magic can simply be learned. Then there was this Light Side and Dark Side of the Force they spoke of.

The Divines were proven by demonstration of gifts they had bestowed upon man, and voices from the heavens. Daedric Princes were proven by similar things, and magic was proven through use of it. They just couldn't understand how the two could coexist, so they began debating it.

Then Akatosh spoke.

"The Force and the Divines are one and the same," he said, his voice booming through the room. "The Force takes on many different forms throughout the Universe. In some places it is a god or a group of gods. Sometimes it is an energy field. Sometimes it refuses to show itself. Me, Talos and my other companions are a different version of the one thing. There is no base power, but a power spread throughout the Universe as different forms."

The voice vanished.

Three Thalmor were in the room to make sure they didn't say Talos was a god, and they stood there awestruck. Not by the fact that Akatosh had spoken, but the fact that he spoke of Talos as a Divine. So, naturally, they spoke up.

"Sheogorath! That was Sheogorath, simply trying to sow lies about Talos being a Divine! That wasn't Akatosh!"

"Really?" said Harmac to Kodlak Whiteman. "Best warriors in Skyrim, eh?"

"I say that not to brag. If you don't believe me, you can ask anyone else," replied Kodlak.

"I'm told the Dragonborn is a Shield-brother, too?"

"That is true - Harmac, correct? - he is indeed a Shield-brother."

"Yeah, Harmac. And I don't think you're bragging, you don't really have a prideful countenance. Anyway, thanks for explaining to me."

"A pleasure. And if you think you've got what it takes, you have my approval for joining the Companions."

"Thank you, Kodlak."

He finished his mug of mead, got up from his chair and left the building to prepare for his journey to Solitude.


	5. Harmac and the Dragonborn

"Kill it! Slay the dragon!"

"Help!"

"Get the townspeople out of here!"

"Wuh hapun?" said Harmac, just waking up. He was just being oblivious to what was happening. "Dragon!" cried the innkeeper. "Oh, a dragon," he said, laying back down. "Dragon!?" he exclaimed, getting back up. He was lucky he didn't think to take his armor off the night before. He grabbed his bow and ran outside. Buildings were on fire. Townspeople were screaming and running for their lives. Guards were courageously fighting the dragon -well, most of them. He ran into the fray right when the dragon landed. "Yol Toor Shul!" it shouted, but it was difficult to hear over the fire that come out of it's mouth when the words were spoken -let alone understand. Harmac blocked the flame with his shield. When it stopped, he charged the dragon and slashed at it's jaw. It only made it angry. It opened it's mouth and grabbed his shield, then prepared to spew fire at him. He was not afraid to die. Sure, he didn't think he'd go out like this, but sure was a great way to. Then...

"Fus Ro Dah!" he heard a man yell. It pushed the dragon back a considerable distance, but it didn't knock it over. He looked to see a man wearing studded armor and a horned iron helmet. He wielded a sword and a banded iron shield. He ran towards the beast, and slashed it's head. The dragon spewed fire again, and the man blocked with his shield. Then, to add to Harmac's amazement, after the dragon was done, the man uttered the three words the dragon spoke to breath fire, making rings of fire come from his mouth onto the dragon. He leapt onto the head of the dragon, fighting to maintain balance. He went underneath it's neck and stabbed it's heart, killing the mighty beast.

Harmac stood in awe as the townpeople cheered for him.

"Hail the Dragonborn!" he heard a man yell.

 _Dragonborn? He's here?_ he thought.

If he found out about Harmacs purpose here... no. He won't let it happen. There was too much at stake. He needed to keep his distance. But he couldn't look like he was keeping his distance. Maybe he should be casual. Yeah, that's it.

He heard a bard begin singing a song.

"Dragonborn! Dragonborn! By his honor is sworn!" he began to sing. Harmac soon found himself singing along. He kinda liked it. The Dragonborn didn't seem to be that interested in the praise. Makes sense. He probably got it every time he entered any town. Harmac was told he lives in a large home out in the woods. Makes sense, looking at his fame.

Harmac went into the inn to trim his hair. He liked it long, but it never went past his head, and he noticed it was getting too long. The Dragonborn followed him.

"Excuse me," he said. "Yes?" Harmac replied. _No please no don't suspect me._

"Harmac, right? Zay Harmac?" he said. "Yup," he replied, showing no stress. It was all in his head. "I heard about you," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, you seem like a good warrior. I wanted to speak with you. You really seem like a fine Nord."

"Oh, I'm not a Nord. Want to be, though."

"Well, show the right characteristics and share our general worldviews, and you'll do just fine."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, what's your real name? I mean, I've only really heard you called either Dragonborn or Dovahkiin. What's your real name?"

He sighed. "I have none."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost memory of my past right before I was taken to Helgen to be executed."

"Why would they try to execute you? You're the Dragonborn, aren't you?"

"Well, no one knew that. I had never even heard of the Dragonborn until after I killed my first dragon."

"Oh dear. Why were you being executed?"

"I was caught trying to cross the border, I think."

"Oh, ok."

"Why don't you come over to my place? We can talk more there."

"Sounds like a plan! When do you want me there?"

"How does tomorrow night sound?"

"Sounds good, see you there with my wife."

"See you there," Dovahkiin said, walking away.

"You're wondering why I know about you, aren't you?" the Dragonborn said.

"Yes, I am," was Harmacs reply.

"Those bandits you killed. They had murdered an entire village and successfully fought off their guards. You killed them and saved Talos knows how many lives."

Harmac was stunned. _A hero?_ he thought, proud of himself. Then he realized. _If my name gets around, the rebels will be alerted to my presence..._

Oh no. He needed to commit a crime or something -no, that would attract more attention. Frame it on other people? No, there were witnesses. No no no no no no no...

He needed to catch the Ghost crew. Fast.


	6. Near Discovery

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long break between chapters, I lost interest after a while. What encouraged me to keep going was more followers, so thanks! Enjoy the these next two chapters (which, as it turns out, I forgot to post).**

"Thish ish tshe besht shickensh I ever tashted!" exclaimed Harmac, not realizing his mouth was full. He swallowed, then spoke again. "Sorry, but this is the best chicken I ever tasted, man!" The Dragonborn smiled and nodded his head. "You cooked it, didn't you?" he said. "Well, yeah, that's why I said it," Harmac said with a chuckle. Dovahkiin just laughed.

After they finished eating, they found themselves sitting down and having a mug of mead, discussing eachothers favorite pastimes. The Dragonborn liked to stay at home and relax when he wasn't out fighting dragons, bandits and whatnot. Sometimes, he would head over to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun to get a drink and catch the latest news. Harmac said he enjoyed exploring wherever he was at, and he that he had a habit of getting himself into trouble. When he wasn't exploring or fighting, he usually did the same thing Dovahkiin did -relaxing. In truth, that was what he did in his free time. And he did like exploring the galaxy, but he didn't do it much due to the danger.

After they were done, they went into the basement to spar and teach each other some tricks to combat. Harmac also taught the Dragonborn how to sneak around without being detected after spending about fifteen minutes trying to convince him that it's useful and not at all dishonorable.

* * *

"Commander Surfaceweld!" cried the Imperial officer, panting for breath. "Whoah, whoah, whoah, hold on," the Commander replied. "Take a breath and tell me what yoiu need to tell me."

"Lord Vader knows about what we're doing and has taken over the operation. His shuttle will arrive in fifteen minutes!"

"Well, well, well... that's not good. Let's hope he doesn't, erm, well." He paused for a moment and took a breath. "Ruin it," he said. "Knowing him, sir, he won't really care for stealth and infiltration."

"I should be able to convince him otherwise."

"I hope so, sir," the officer said.

"So do I," was the Commander's worried reply.

Ten minutes passed. A black and grey TIE Advanced starfighter jumped out of hyperspace. Darth Vader's signature starfighter. Two TIE Fighter's flanked and escorted it to the hangar of the _Venator_ -class Destroyer. It landed in the hangar. A large group of stormtroopers were in formation, ready to greet the Dark Lord. The top hatch opened, and Vader came out. Surfaceweld walked up to him and bowed his head. "Lord Vader, we are honored by presence, and I personally wel- "

"I am not interested in pleasantries, Commander," said Vader, his mechanical voice terrifying the Commander. "I am here to take over this operation of yours to extract the _Ghost_ crew from Nirn. I will now be overseeing the operation."

"Sir, I assure you, I can handle this. I handled... Ferra, so I'm sure I can handle this." Ferra.

The Battle of Ferra was undoubtedly the bloodiest battle of the Galactic Civil War. The Rebels had sabotaged communication on Ferra, preventing any long-range distress beacons. When they attacked, their bombers took out two of the Star Destroyers orbiting Ferra and the three Mon Calamari cruisers engaged the last four with fighter and bomber support. The goal of the battle: kill the Harmac brothers. Three thousand stormtroopers lost their lives during that battle, not to mention the pilots, engineers and other personnel who died. Five Imperial Star Destroyers were destroyed, and they only won the battle after Harmac very skillfully slipped past the Rebel blockade and took out the stolen Interdictor cruiser's gravity well generator's to get word to Coruscant. After that, Darth Vader took the _Devastator_ and five other Star Destroyers to all but destroy the attacking rebel forces. Zay Harmac was declared the "Hero of the Battle of Ferra", and that's when he became a galactic icon. He became the Galactic Civil War's "Hero With No Fear", as Anakin Skywalker was during the Clone Wars. Now, he wasn't really called that, but he was known as a hero and a true Mandalorian. He brought great honor to Mandalore.

"If it was not for Harmac, you would not be here. You simply held off the Rebels during the battle so Harmac could let out the news," was Vader's stern reply. "Lord Vader, they are just five people. They are nothing compared to that battle. Besides, have I ever failed you before?" the Commander said, gulping. "You have, Commander. And I will not let you fail me now. This is a high-priority target, and I will not allow failure," said the Dark Lord. "They have even escaped you, Lord Vader. What makes you think tha- " the Commander felt a squeeze on his throat. He couldn't breathe. He was choking. He fell to the ground as troopers stared at him. "Such speech is not tolerated, Commander. Do you not know that?"

Surfaceweld knew he had done it. Then, the grip released. "Be thankful I still have use for you," the Dark Lord said, walking out of the bridge. The Commander massaged his throat and took several deep breaths. He got up and said, "Well? What are doing just standing there? Get to work!" The men began working again, and the Commander resumed his duties as well.

* * *

"Looks like sneaking around is going to be useful after all. That's a alot of bandits," said the Dragonborn. Dovahkiin and Harmac were hired to take out a bandit camp that had been terrorizing nearby villages. "See? It's useful as hell, man! Anyway- "

"What's hell?" the Dragonborn asked. "It's, um, well, another word for Oblivion where I come from." Disaster evaded. "Ah," Dovahkiin replied. "Ok, so, could you just, like, Unrelenting Force them all?" Zay asked. "It doesn't work that way," he replied. "What about Storm Call?" Harmac asked. "Not a bad idea, Harmac," Dovahkiin said. "Then again, that's a bit less fun, isn't it? Besides, they're bandits. They don't have military training."

 _Bit like the Rebels,_ Harmac thought. "We'll go in through the front door, then you can Uus Kata or however you say it the guys there and we just go nuts from there. Sound good?"

"Firstly, it's Fus Ro Dah. Secondly, I can't think of any other way, so let's go for it."

Harmac went first. He ran down the hill they were spying on the bandit camp from yelling, to which bandits fired arrows at him. They missed almost every shot, and the only ones that were on target he block with his shield. The Dragonborn ran after and the bandits got as much success with him as they did Harmac. They got to the door, and just as Zay predicted, they had gathered there to meet them. They stopped at the door. Harmac twirled his sword. "Fus Ro Dah!" the Dragonborn yelled, pushing a few bandits back and shattering the bones of the shirtless ones. They charged in. Harmac stabbed one while he was on the ground and slit the stomach of another that was going for him, spilling his intestines on the ground. "It's like Order 66 in reverse!" he yelled.

Oh. No. He always said when numbers were against him, but he was winning anyway. Dovahkiin had no idea what that was, and he didn't have an explanation. Act normal. Getting stressed out won't help. Neither will it keep him from dying. He dodged a sword blow and sliced the attackers head clean off.

The Dragonborn stabbed a burning man through the gullet as he held a torch with his shield. He threw the torch at another enemy wearing fur armor, who caught up in flame as Dovahkiin stabbed him up the skull. Harmac jabbed his sword into a bandit, right where the shoulder meets the shoulderblade. The connection almost completely severed, Harmac proceeded to grab his arm, push his leg against the side of the bandit and tear his arm out as he cried in pain. Zay then cut his head off and put him out of his misery.

Last one. All twelve bandits were dead. The Dragonborn wlked up to him, a look of surprise and confusion on his face. "Why in Oblivion would you do that?" he asked. Harmac looked at the man he just killed and back again. "Guess I got carried away," he replied. The Dragonborn shrugged. "So, what's Order 66? I heard you shout something about that in the fight," the Dragonborn asked.

Crap.


	7. The Execution

First of all, how the hell did the Dragonborn hear that? Do dragons have excellent hearing? Or did he just yell that loud? "It's, erm, well," Harmac began. "Give me amoment, I always say that, but I forget why all the time." He thought. He liked food. Alot. Maybe he could tell him he went to an inn once, had a massive meal, and the order was the sixty-sixth of the day. Perfect. That's what Harmac told him. The Dragonborn looked a little suspicous. "Why are you sweating?" he asked. "Me? I'm not- oh, probably from the battle," Zay replied. "You're nervous."

"Nervous? What in Oblivion are you talking about?"

"You always said 'what the hell' before I asked you about that. Besides, you're obviously nervous."

"Just trying to fit in, friend."

"Acting nervous isn't normal." Harmac sighed. Zay took a breath. "Order 66 was a righteous massacre," he simply said. The Dragonborn noticed it was a subject Harmac didn't want to talk about, so he left it alone and headed back with Zay.

 _One week earlier_

Sabine was admiring her new Steel Armor, with her custom helmet based off her old one. Hera was learning archery. Zeb was trying to convince the guards that he wasn't an animal. Kanan and Ezra were leaving the Temple of the Divines, trying to figure out why Akatosh bothered speaking to them- and thanking the Force they got out of there with their skins attached. And the priests and priestesses were also wondering why Akatosh cared. And why Kanan could walk just fine with no eyes.

"Ezra! Kanan!" Sabine cheered as the two approached. "Where's Hera?" Kanan inquired. "Learning to shoot a bow," she replied. As they were speaking with one another, Ezra felt a disturbance in the Force. _A dangerous enemy is here_ , it seemed to tell him. "Ezra?" Kanan said. He stopped. "I felt it too," he finished. "Someone dangerous is here," they both said in unison. "Well, we'd better find him before he finds us," Sabine said. "If _he_ is even a _he_ ," Ezra added. Kanan though a moment, then called a over a nearby guard.

"How can I help you, sir?" the guard said when he came. "Do you know of any newcomers to Skyrim?" Kanan said. The guard gave a short stare, then answered. "Well, I do know of one. Fine warrior, and..." He looked at Sabine's helmet. "I see you like his helmet design, ma'am," he said to her. The three looked at each other. "Do you know his name?" Sabine asked. "Zay Harmac, ma'am," he replied to their dismay. "Is something the matter?" he added. They explained to the guard that Harmac was hunting them with the intention of either kidnapping or eliminating them. Besides, what else could he be doing. When the guard took them the Jarl to take it up with her, she discussed it among her court. After some time discussing a course of action, they agreed on one. Kidnap and execute Zay Harmac.

* * *

Zay Harmac and the Dragonborn were in town buying equipment with their loot. They both needed more arrows, and the Dragonborn needed a new sword. His current one was getting blunted, and it was already getting small from sharpening it. Harmac also needed a sword sharpening.

Zay had just finished sharpening his sword at Alvor's blacksmith shop when three Imperial soldiers approached him. "That's him," one of them said. They walked up to him. "In the name of the Jarl of Solitude," the other said, drawing his sword and pointing it at Zay. "You are under arrest for espionage and attempted assassination."

"What?" Harmac said. "You must be thinking of someone else," he finished, turning away to check his weapon. "Your Empire will have to leave our new residents alone, Zay Harmac," the first soldier said, astonishing Harmac. "Zay?" the Dragonborn said, walking up to Harmac. The guards moved out fo the way for the hero, and he spoke. "Espionage? Attempted assassination?" he said. "You had better start explaining. Fast."

"Those new guests of yours have done the exact same thing many times. They disrupted the peace and order in the galaxy to attempt to bring back a corrupt government," Zay said to the guards. Well, that's what he tried to say. The soldiers interrupted him. "We don't care what they've done," one of them said, right when Harmac said "peace". "You are under arrest."

"You can't just arrest him!" the Dragonborn said. "Why?" the third said, who had stayed quiet until now. "Firstly, I am a Thane of all nine holds," he said. "He has a good point there," one soldier whispered to another. "Secondly, this man has avenged many lives and has saved probably many more. He is a hero," Dovahkiin finished like a king. A soldier grabbed Harmacs arms and pinned them behind his back while another bound him. "You're going to have to tell the Jarl that," he said, walking away with their prisoner to their carriage. As Zay was forced onto the carriage, he spoke. "Thanks for standing up for me," he said to Dovahkiin. "Pointless, but thanks for trying." The Dragonborn put his helmet on. "So it begins," he said quietly, the air freezing under his breath.

* * *

"So, here you are," said Kanan Jarrus as the Imperial agent Zaykan Garnaekus Harmac entered the gates of Solitude. "Good day to you, Jedi scum," he replied. Then, indicating to Ezra, he said, "And good day to you, Jedi scum-junior." Ezra returned with a stare. "It's about time we caught you," said Sabine. "You bring shame to Mandalore."

"Says the lady working for an underground terrorist group to the man working for a glorious Galactic Empire," he replied. "If you think you intimidate me, kid, you're wrong. Wearing the armor and carrying the blasters doesn't make you one of us."

"That's enough!" a guard yelled. They moved Harmac through the streets to the Blue Palace, people looking at him like a Dark Brotherhood assassin or a master thief that's finally been caught. When they got there, Zay was presented to Jarl Elisif the Fair.

"You must be the assassin infiltrating Skyrim," she said. "That's quite punishable by death."

"Kill me, thousands die. Millions. Hell, _everyone_ might die," he replied.

"Sounds like an evil Empire to me, unlike how you described it," said the Jarl's adviser, Falk Firebeard.

"More like a declaration of war," Harmac sternly replied. "I'm trying to do good to my people by arresting these blokes, and you're slowing me down! And you wouldn't like my boss when I'm being slowed down. So just let me go so I can arrest these fools!"

"I have made my decision. You are to be executed at nightfall," the Jarl coldly replied.

"And besides, we know the Empire," Kanan said. "They won't come back for you. They never do."

 _Yeah, suuuuuure they don't,_ Harmac thought. Then he thought some more. _Or do they?_

* * *

It was nightfall. Harmac was dressed in rags and was being led to the chopping block. The Dragonborn wasn't about to let this happen. He wouldn't. He was going to do this with no bloodshed, however. Wouldn't be very easy convincing the Jarl to clear his bounty after he murders people, would it? He was ready. He focused on the Thu'um he was going to project. Just as they were about to cut off Harmacs head, he let it out. "Fus Ro Dah!" he Shouted, sending guards flying. "Sorry to do this!" he yelled, kicking a guard away from him as he moved up the stairs. "Why, 'ello!" said Harmac, cheerful as ever. "Come on we have to go," he said as more guards started coming in. "Stop right there!" one of them yelled, but it was too late. Harmac and the Dragonborn had already left through the city gates.

The guards searched the area around Solitude, looking for the fugitive. But Harmac had taught Dovahkiin how to sneak, so now they they were virtually undetectable as the Dragonborn followed Zay's footsteps. "Where's my stuff?" Harmac whispered. "A friend took it to the farm nearby. We're going to go get it," he replied. "Ah, good. Let's go," Harmac replied.

Once Harmac got his gear back on, he spoke into his comlink. "Commander, I've been discovered. I need backup. Fast," he said. _Just hold on, I'll send backup right away_ , was the reply. _By the way, Lord Vader is involved now, so, um, try not to muck this up._

"Frag," he whispered under his breath. "What? Who's Lord Vader?" the Dragonborn said. "He's not the nicest guy in the galaxy, let's put it that way," he replied. "This was _not_ how this mission was supposed to go," he said. "So, what now?" said Dovahkiin. "Now, we let the boys in white suits finish the job," he replied. His brother, Dracovan Stolikian Harmac, was a captain in the Imperial military and led a team of Stormtrooper Commandos. They were leading a group of stormtroopers to capture the _Ghost_ crew and extract Zay.


	8. Wrath of the Galactic Empire (Finale)

The Dragonborn couldn't believe his eyes. The city of Solitude, the capital of Skyrim, was in flames. Men in white armor with incredibly powerful magical-crossbow-like weapons came down from the mouths of great flying beasts made of white metal. The Dwemer machines were nothing compared to these weapons of war. A giant two-legged walking machine strode past him, shooting what seemed to be fire from it's extremely thin double-mouth. What terrified him most, however, was the one they called Lord Vader. He came from the mouth of another flying beast a little different from the ones the men in white armor came from. He followed him to the Blue Palace, where he watched in horror as he cut down the Jarl and everyone in the building with a glowing fire sword. Vader himself was dressed in black armor, and did not at all seem human in both action and body. He seemed more machine then man, just a Dwarven automaton with a mind of it's own.

He walked back outside. He couldn't believe what happened. He blamed himself for it all. He should have allowed Harmac to die. It would have saved so many lives.

* * *

"You did well, Captain Harmac," said Commander Surfaceweld, speaking with Harmac in the bridge of the _Imperial Pride_. "But at what price?" Harmac replied. He knew what just happened down there, the stormtroopers going down and slaughtering civilians at Lord Vader's order. Vader never was a very merciful... whatever he is. It. Could be a woman, for all he knew. Probably not a woman, but you get the picture. If only they had targeted the Thalmor Embassy instead. Zay's visit gave him a disliking of Thalmor and their business in Skyrim.

"Nothing is free, Captain," replied the Commander. "We needed to send a clear message that we exist and we do not tolerate-"

"We killed a lot of people who had no idea what the hell was going on," said Harmac coldly.

The commander sighed. "It wouldn't have happened if I remained in charge. I guarantee it," he said. Zay nodded and headed back to his ship. He needed to get his mind off things.

Time to get back to what he does best.

Flying.

 **Hi! I had a great time writing this fiction, and I hope you enjoyed it! I plan on making more in the future, and tell me in the comments if you would like Zay Harmac to return in one of them.**

 **Wind guide you and may the Force be with you!**


End file.
